Ash and Serena at the mall
by AshAndSerenaForever265
Summary: Serena always loves it when Ash tales a risk. One day while they are at the mall, Ash takes a huge risk to do something for Serena. Will she like it or not?


It was 10 years after Ash won the Kalos League Championship. He is still the champion. Serena has been Kalos Queen for ten years as well. They had been dating for quite some time now. The only issue the two seemed to have, is their sex life. Serena wanted Ash to spice things up with her, but he did not know how. Now Serena seems to be grumpy quite a bit.

One day, they were at the mall, and Serena had to pee. She looked at Ash and asked "babe, can you watch my stuff for me? I have to pee." "Sure babe" Ash responds. Serena drops her stuff with Ash, and starts heading to the bathroom. Off to the side, Ash sees Bonnie and Clemont, and says "Hey guys," and they both come over. "How's things going with Serena?" Bonnie asks. Fine, couldn't be better." Ash says. "That's good" says Clemont. Then it hit Ash, he is known to take risks, so he should spice things up with Serena by having sex with her in the public bathroom. Ash says "I have to pee, can I ask you guys to watch my stuff?" Ash asks. "Sure, says Clemont, as Ash starts walking fast towards the bathrooms.

Meanwhile, while that is happening, Serena is walking towards the bathroom, and enters the ladies' room. She then picks a stall, goes in, and shuts the door. She then proceeds to put the seat cover on the toilet seat, then she reaches under her skirt. She pulls down her panties, and pulls up her skirt while sitting on the toilet, and starts to pee.

Ash is walking fast, and looks quickly to make sure no one is around. He quickly opens the door to the ladies' room, and sees a pair of shoes from underneath a stall. He knows those shoes she is wearing, and he slowly walks in. He slowly gets in the stall next to her, and stands on the toilet, and then he can see his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the toilet with her panties down, and her skirt pulled up. Serena does not notice him. She then grabs some toilet paper, and begins to wipe her vagina. Once she is done, She flushes the toilet, and starts to get up and pull her panties back up, but Ash then says to her "I'd leave those off if I were you."

Serena is startled and scared, as she starts to yell "Ash, what are you doing in here?! This is the ladies' room!" To which he replied "Remember when I won Kalos Champion? I always loved to take risks. Right now, that's what I want to do with you to spice up our sex life. Taking a risk, like you loved me doing back in the day, and I know you still love it. What do you say babe?"

Serena starts to blush and looks aroused. She then says while giggling "Okay babe, let's do this, but we have to be fast." "No problem, he says. Ash goes over to her stall, and starts to make out with her, and Serena returns the kissing. Ash takes off his shirt, and then hers. He then proceeds to take off his pants, and then her skirt, leaving them in just their undergarments. Whiling they are still kissing, Ash undoes the clasps on Serena's bra, revealing her D-cup tits. He starts to grope them, and Serena loves it. He then starts kissing down to her nipples, and begins to suck her tits. "Oh Ash, oh Ash! I love it when you suck my tits!" Serena continues to moan as her naughty boyfriend is sucking her tits. "It feels so good, and now it's so naughty that we are doing it in public, oh!" She says. Ash responds "That's not all I want my mouth on." He begins to start kissing down her body, and all the way down to her crouch, and begins to kiss it. Serena opens her legs up, and Ash puts his tongue on her clit. He licks it up and down, and Serena is loving it so much. "Oh my Arceus, oh yes Ash! Lick my clit! Oh my!" He continues to lick it, and she starts to moan, louder and louder. "Oh yes! Yes! AHHHH!" as she had reached her climax. Ash went back upstairs, and kissed her on the lips. He then quickly slaps her ass, followed by her shriek "Oh!" Spank me again bad boy!" Ash went on for another few spanks, as Serena's as jiggles, she shrieks in the pleasure and pain.

"Now it's my turn." Serena says seductively. She kisses him, and then she gets on her knees. She pulls Ash's boxers off, revealing his huge cock that he now has a boner with. "It's so big, I love it!" and then Serena kissed the tip of his penis with her lips. She starts to put the tip in her mouth, and then the cock sucking begins. She moves her mouth forward and backwards, as Ash is loving it "Oh yeah babe, oh you give the best blowjobs ever!" She starts to put his cock deeper in her mouth. Soon, a little cum started to come out of Ash's penis, but Serena was able to just swallow it down her throat. She then goes deeper, as Ash has almost hit his climax "I'm about to cum Serena!" but she keeps sucking, while cum is flowing. And then it happened. So much cum went into her mouth, and it is overflowing. She does not waste a drop. She swallows it all. "You know it turns me on how you can swallow it all babe." "I know. Now, can you titty fuck me? I know you love my boobs." Ash smiles and nods. Serena put his cock between her large breasts, and Ash begins to trust his cock through them. Serena begins to moan, so Ash trusts harder. She starts moaning louder, and Ash gets faster. As Ash is trusting, Serena keeps licking the tip of his penis whenever it gets near her mouth. Ash then unleashes another huge load of cum on her face this time. Serena can still lick it into her mouth, and swallow it.

Serena then gets on her feet, and Ash asks her "You ready babe?" "Absolutely" she says. Serena turns around, and Ash can see her lovely ass. He starts to put a condom on, but Serena seductively says "don't, cum inside me. Take a risk bad boy," Ash accepts her challenge, as Serena is so horny. Ash grabs his erected cock, and starts to put it into Serena's wet pussy. "Oh!" she shrieks" Ash starts to trust slow while Serena moans. He can tell she loves it, so he starts to thrust faster, and Serena moans louder. "Oh my Arceus Ash, it feels so good! Oh I love it, yes! Oh!" Ash starts trusting his cock faster, as his lovely girlfriend gets even louder "Oh my, this is great, yes! YES! YES!" Serena turns around, and kisses Ash, and he returns the kiss. "Now sit on the toilet bad boy!" says Serena. He does, and Serena goes up to him, and spreads her legs, and sits on his huge cock. "OH!" as she slides it into her wet vagina. Serena begins to bounce on Ash's large dick, and is enjoying it. "Oh I love this idea Ash, you dirty bad boy! OH!" she keeps bouncing. Suddenly they hear the door open, and get quiet. Some girl is using the stall next to them. They both start to worry. They stay quiet. They hear the girl in the next stall unzip her pants, then the toilet seat clink. After about 30 seconds, the girl grabs toilet paper to wipe. The toilet flushes, the girl pulls up her pants, washes her hands, and leaves. Serena starts to bounce on Ash's huge dick again, and continues to moan. After about two minutes of her bouncing and moaning, Ash warns Serena "I'm gonna cum again!" Serena responds "Cream me! AH!" She is about to come as well. "Oh Ash, oh Ash! OH ASH! AHHHHHH!" she cums, while he does too. Inside her sweet wet pussy. Ash slowly pulls his dick out, and can see his cum slowly drip out of Serena's vagina.

"Well babe, how was that for spicing things up?" Ash asks his girlfriend. "Oh my Arceus, it was amazing! I loved it so much, and I love you for the idea." Says Serena. They both begin to put their clothes on. Now that their clothes are on, Serena says "I'm gonna make sure it's clear, you stay in this stall." Ash follows her orders, and Serena checks. No one else is in the bathroom, and no one outside. Serena yells "We're good, hurry babe!" and Ash ran out. The two then walk back to their old friends, holding hands. Smiling and blushing. Serena says in her head "I knew the man I loved could do something sexy, and he's done it. That's why I love him so much. He would do anything for me.

The End


End file.
